


Um Aniversário Muito Especial

by GothLady



Series: Coletânea de Aniversários [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: O aniversário de Calien se aproxima e Kentin precisa encontrar a melhor forma de celebrar o aniversário de sua namorada.
Relationships: Candy/Ken (My Candy Love)
Series: Coletânea de Aniversários [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719232





	Um Aniversário Muito Especial

**Author's Note:**

> Amor doce não me pertence, mas disso todo mundo já sabe.  
> O que me pertencem são minhas ocs.  
> Essa história é um spin off de uma história não postada, mas não se preocupe com isso, pois vai dar para ler mesmo assim.  
> Essa será a primeira de algumas histórias para a interação no grupo Fanfics Amor Doce/Eldarya.  
> A história se passa antes da formatura da universidade.  
> História postada no Nyah.

O aniversário de Calien se aproxima e Kentin precisa encontrar a melhor forma de celebrar o aniversário de sua namorada.

Fazia algum tempo que Calien e eu estávamos juntos. Nós tínhamos nos reencontrado depois de tanto tempo e as coisas não mudaram entre nós. Eu continuo apaixonado por ela e ela por mim. A gente planeja se casar um dia, mas antes nós pensamos em morar juntos e para isso, precisamos de uma casa. Encontrei uma na cidade em que estou morando e dei entrada para poder me mudar o mais rápido possível. Calien ainda iria se formar e resolver algumas pendências antes de vir morar comigo.

Calien é doce, amável, romântica, linda, inteligente, simplesmente a mulher perfeita aos meus olhos. E é claro que ela não podia ter nascido em uma época melhor. O mês de maio é o último mês da primavera, então as flores estavam em todo lugar perfumando tudo com seus perfumes. Eu não sou de acreditar em signos, mas Touro e Peixes não podiam ser mais compatíveis.

Acontece que o aniversário da Calien estava chegando e eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que dar de presente para ela. Um ursinho de pelúcia? Não, eu já dei muitos e quase virou uma tradição. Eu sei o quanto ela ama bichos de pelúcia, mas é muito clichê.

Talvez uma câmera nova. Ela usa essas câmeras em seu trabalho, afinal ela ama fotografia, mas não acho que seja o que estou procurando. E que tal flores? Eu sei o quanto ela ama flores! É, eu posso dar isso, mas não vai ficar muito sem graça? Talvez se eu combinar as flores com algo. Um ursinho de pelúcia! Não!

— AAAAAHH! Isso está difícil!

Cookie se assustou com o meu grito, mas veio até mim para ver como eu estava.

— Desculpe garoto. É que é tão difícil pensar em um presente.

Ele me olhou compreensivo e eu fiz carinho nele. Passei um bom tempo pensando em um presente até que uma ideia veio à minha cabeça. Tive que correr contra o tempo para organizar tudo, pois o aniversário dela estava chegando.

Foi meio complicado, pois eu também estava investindo na casa nova. A casa já era nossa e eu me mudei para ela para assim vender meu antigo apartamento e deixar tudo pronto. Combinamos de morarmos juntos depois do casamento, mas eu ainda não fiz um pedido oficial. Calien vinha passar um fim de semana ou outro para me ajudar na decoração e deixava algumas coisas dela aqui.

Finalmente chegou o dia do aniversário dela. Peguei o carro e fui para a cidade dela, louco para ela ver a reação dela. Parei em frente à mansão onde ela morava com as amigas e saí do carro. Quando abriram a porta, o maluco do Wilson se atirou em cima de mim e me cobriu de baba. Wilson é o cão boxer da Mileena, ele não sabe o tamanho que tem. Além do Wilson veio o mini porco da Ivyna e o feneco da Signe. Ainda bem que eu deixei as flores no carro.

— Wilson! Sai de cima dele seu arrombado do caralho!

— Aldon! Já para cá!

— FireFox!

Assim que os bichos saíram de cima de mim, eu me levantei e ajeitei a minha roupa. Ainda bem que eles não brincaram na lama antes de me atacarem. Calien surgiu logo depois, com seus cabelos incrivelmente brancos enfeitados por flores de crochê. Ela usava um vestido floral rosa bem leve. Ela estava linda.

— Kentin, que surpresa! – Ela me abraçou e me cumprimentou com um selinho.

— Eu não podia deixar de vir te ver logo hoje. Pronta para o melhor aniversário da sua vida?

— O que você andou planejando?

— Você vai ver.

Eu a levei até o carro e abri a porta para ela. Havia um buquê de lírios a esperando. Ela pegou o buquê e o cheirou.

— São lindas.

— Não são mais bonitas que você. – Ela corou.

— Obrigada.

Primeiro, eu a levei na sua doceria favorita. Nós compramos muitos doces e os comemos no parque, sentados à sombra de uma árvore florida. Caminhamos pelo parque, conversamos sobre banalidades e matamos o tempo até que eu olhei a hora.

— Vamos?

— Para onde?

— Você vai ver.

Tomei o rumo da minha cidade atual. Ela me olhou desconfiada e não demorou a perguntar.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— É surpresa.

— Você está me levando para a nossa futura casa? – Eu engasguei.

— Não! Digo, não, é que eu reservei uma mesa em um restaurante da minha cidade. Droga, estraguei a surpresa!

— Não faz mal. – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto. – Só de você ter passado esse dia comigo já me deixa feliz.

— É mesmo? Então esse vai ser o primeiro de vários dias.

Ela deu uma pequena risada e continuei o caminho. Por pouco ela não descobriu a surpresa maior. Agora fiquei preocupado. Eu espero que esteja tudo bem na casa e que Cookie não tenha comido as pétalas.

O restaurante era simples, mas aconchegante e a comida era boa. Nós jantamos como qualquer casal de namorados, embora eu estivesse nervoso e meus pensamentos fossem direcionados à nossa casa.

— Quando você se forma?

— No final do semestre. Eu te contei sobre isso.

— Ah, claro.

— Kentin, está tudo bem? Tem agido estranho o jantar todo.

— Ah, não é nada!

— Kentin?

— Eu que eu mal vejo a hora de você se formar e a gente começar a construir nossa vida.

— Ken, isso não vai acontecer se continuar mentindo para mim. O que está te incomodando? Pode me contar.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso em casa, está bem? Eu não quero estragar a sua noite.

—Então tudo bem. Em casa a gente conversa.

Terminamos de jantar, mas não pedimos sobremesa. Ainda tínhamos doces no carro. Enquanto eu esperava a conta, me lembrei que tinha esquecido um presente no bolso do casaco. Tirei um pequeno embrulho rosa e dei a ela.

— Eu esqueci de te dar antes. Espero que goste.

Quando ela abriu, seu rosto se iluminou. Era um colar bem fino e bonito com uma pedra rosa em forma de coração.

— Kentin, é lindo!

— Eu sabia que ia gostar.

— Obrigada.

Ela se inclinou para me beijar antes de colocar o colar em volta do pescoço. Paguei a conta e fomos para casa. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até a porta.

— Então, o que tem te incomodado?

— Vamos conversar lá dentro.

Quando eu abri a porta, tudo estava escuro. Cookie veio nos receber como sempre fazia. Enquanto eu falava com ele, a Caly acendeu a luz.

— SURPRESA!

A sala estava inteiramente decorada com flores rosas e brancas e pétalas no chão. A mesa de jantar foi movida para a sala para apoiar os presentes e o bolo decorado de forma tão delicada, mas isso não era tudo. Os pais da Calien estavam lá. A felicidade era tanta que ela começou a chorar. Ela correu para abraçá-los.

— Pai! Hernesto! Eu pensei que vocês não viessem por causa do trabalho.

— Como eu poderia deixar de vir ao aniversário da minha própria filha? – Perguntou Seu Jacques. – Meus parabéns, Caly.

— Obrigada, pai.

— Agradeça ao seu namorado. Ele quem organizou tudo. – Disse o Seu Hernesto.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Ele nos pediu para decorarmos a casa enquanto vocês passeavam.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Calita.

— Gracias, Hernesto. – Ela se virou na minha direção. – Eu acho que tenho que te agradecer também.

— Seu sorriso já é o bastante.

Ela saiu de perto deles e me abraçou. Eu a beijei com ternura. Eu estava preocupado que eles não dessem conta, pois chegaram de viagem hoje, mas no fim, as coisas saíram melhor do que eu esperava.

— Feliz aniversário, Calien.

— Então, quem quer comer bolo?

Se Seu Jacques acendeu as velas, afinal, ainda era tradição cantar parabéns antes de comer o bolo.


End file.
